The Adventures of Bill, Dipper, and Penelope
by MistressYaoi
Summary: With Bill and Dipper getting the hang of this child business, follow their journey through parenthood with a half-demon daughter! / I plan to make this a bunch of intertwining drabbles, so I hope you like it - I might also add some key things from when Dipper and Bill were teenagers :D ehehe
1. Auntie Mabel's Hell

**AN: Ehehe... Here, have a little drabble with Bill and Dipper's daughter, Penelope, or Pennie [she has a distaste for being spelled after currency]. Here's her little adventure with Auntie Mabel...Poor her lol.**

 **-o-o-o-**

How could someone so in love with unicorns be the essence of pure evil?

I thought that it would be okay, me babysitting while Dipper and Bill go out and have some fun for once. But this little monster was a pain in the ass, why the hell didn't they warn me?! I glared down at her, arms crossed, and she returned it, while sitting in her high chair. "Are you this bad in front of your fathers?"

"No, but that's 'cause they're my papa and daddy, Auntie Mabel." Penelope stuck her tongue out and picked up her sippy cup.

I frowned at her. What was I supposed to do now? I was expecting to have a fun day with my niece yet. This. Colouring on the walls, juice stains on her shirt, throwing Food at my new sweater? I didn't expect this.

But at least I gave those two some much needed freedom. I looked at the clock and then to the four and a half year old. "Well don't worry, you're dads are coming home soon, and you won't have to see Auntie Mabel for a while."

"Really?" She pouted before her eyes flickered yellow. "But I was just starting to have fun Auntie Mabel."

"... Alright, time to call them up, I can't with you anymore," I sighed and **grabbed** my phone. "Dipper? Oh hey Bill. ... Oh. Yeah, I just." I pinched the bridge of my nose and put on my chipper voice. "Yeah! Pennie and I are just fine hun, you have fun with my bro bro, and make sure to bring him back in one piece!" I laughed a bit too hard and hung up quickly, laughter dragging out into a groan.

"So, no papa and daddy yet?" Her eyes briefly flickered yellow, and jesus, I hope she was just playing with me.

I sighed and slumped down into the couch. "Apparently. So what would you like to do, she-devil?"

"Well... Papa and daddy play this game sometimes..."

I quirked an eyebrow at how apprehensive she looked. Would she actually be contemplating having fun with _me_? I leaned forward, arms crossing over my knees and replied, "Shoot."

Penelope grinned and sat on the couch next to me. "Well, it's something that they say a lot, and apparently they play it too? Daddy would just be happy and Papa would be weird and his face would get red and stuff."

I scoffed. What the hell? "What do you mean? What's it called Pennie?"

She smiled shyly up at me and said, "Sadist and masochist."

I could feel my head explode and my organs implode and all I wanted to see was shirtless boys and girls, laying sexily on a beach at this moment, because as awkward as that was, it would be so much better than whatever the hell this was.

"Th-They - What?"

"Oh... So you don't know what it means neither?" She pouted and thought hard. "Maybe they made the words up for the game..."

Did I really want to ask this? I sighed. "When have they used the word?"

Penelope grinned. "So you do know?!" Her wide child eyes were too much, I almost forgot the bad stuff she did not even half an hour ago.

I screamed internally as I smiled. "Maybe, I think, but I just need to know which context they put it in. How they say it, I mean."

Penelope resumed her thinking position, hand on her chin and her elbow resting on her other hand as she sat up straighter. "Hmm... I think I remember Papa calling Daddy a sadist while he was talking with him? He looked a little sick and his face was red, but Daddy just smiled... I don't really know, but when I asked them, Daddy just said that it was a game? And when I asked to join they just shared a weird look... Auntie Mabel, they're weird, right?"

Oh my fucking god, Dipper, what the hell, why would you fucking do this in front of your fucking child you sick fuck. I was going to have quite the talk with him when he came home tonight... Assuming they'll be back on time.

I laughed awkwardly and looked down at my pastel nails (covered in beautiful silver glitter). "Well... I think Dipper was just calling Bill a meanie if you ask me. He was making fun with him when he was s-sick so uh.. Yeah, that's what it means."

She nodded, digesting the information that her little mind shouldn't know of until much later on in life. "Okay... So sadist is when a person is mean? So then what does masochist mean?"

"H-How was it used sweetie?"

"Uh... I was worried about Papa because their door was locked and it sounded like he was crying, and Daddy just called him a masochist."

What the hell did they think they were doing, doing their weird S and M shit near their daughter? Couldn't they just go to the mind scape or like... BILL WAS A DREAM DEMON, HE COULD KNOCK HER THE FUCK OUT BEFORE THEY DID THIS SHIT.

I just really wanted to pick up my phone again and call them but... It was already 8:53, just seven more minutes, and then they could easily just teleport back when I called.

"I think that that means a person who doesn't really like being mean, kind of like they're opposites, you know?"

She seemed to light up when I told her my excuse of an explanation.

"Oh! So it's like, Daddy is a meanie butt and Papa isn't? That's true though, so why would they use those words?" She slumped at yet another "mystery".

Fuck. These bastards owed me some serious shit now... This was the most I've mentally cursed in a while too. Jesus...

I breathed in deeply before making my super half assed explanation. "Well... Sadist and masochist are super big words so that means they're adult words sweetie. They use these adult words because... It makes the game more f-un," I cracked out, clearing my throat as I quickly put in, "And because they're such big words, you shouldn't use them around other people besides me, Papa and Daddy, okay?"

Penelope grinned, flopping onto the couch and nodded. Her braid was a mess by now and I sighed as that was the only thing I had to worry about.

"So, do you wanna be the masochist Auntie Mabel?"

I wanted to fucking choke and die right then and there. "Wh-What?!"

She looked over at me, still grinning. "Well, it is a game, right?"

"R-Right..."

"Then let's play it!"

I looked at the clock again. It was 9:02. "Actually, it's your bed time, so let's play that later, okay?"

She yawned and nodded, lifting her arms up. "Can you carry me please?"

Finally, the door was unlocking and I nodded as I lifted her up into my arms. "Come on, up to bed."

She rested her head on my shoulder and it was refreshing to see that she wasn't all she-devil. Penelope was in fact, still a little girl.

"Night, night Auntie," she said quietly as I laid her in bed.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. She giggled as I tucked her in. "Good night Penelope."

I patted her head until her breathing evened out. I sighed softly and prayed to the gods that my next visit will be a lot like the end of it, with her as the nice, sweet, little girl she was.

I walked downstairs to find Bill and Dipper still talking quietly by the door. I grinned at their little blushes and how Bill was holding bro bro all protectively, it was so cute when they kissed.

I decided to ruin the moment by walking towards them, my grin growing wider. "So, I had an interesting conversation about your BDSM lifestyle."

I couldn't contain my laughter as Dipper blushed a bright red, stuttering and Bill was just shell shocked. This conversation would definitely make my night better.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: I'll put this as completed for now, but if you all would like me to continue it, shoot me a message or a review ^-^ I had fun writing this hehe.**


	2. Day with Daddy's

**AN: Sorry this is so short, I'm just... I got this idea and I wanted to give it and nnnn the fluff. Just a nice day at home with the dad's and Penelope. :3**

 **-o-o-o-**

There was a screech and then laughter coming from the outside. I smiled down at my paper work, glasses sliding down my nose.

Today was one of those days that Bill didn't have to go all underworld-conquerer-demon on us. When I woke up with him next to me, I smiled and snuggled closer... Which was a bad idea since a tiny meek voice said, "Noooo, swishy, tooo swishy!", her inability to say q's still making me coo.

The three of us stayed in bed, fooling around and cuddling, Bill and I situated Pennie in a burrito of blankets before moving to the kitchen. We made some cheesy omelets and toast before I sent Bill back upstairs. I sneakily grabbed one of the chocolate covered strawberries because - come on - they're chocolate covered strawberries, who wouldn't indulge?

Well, besides Pennie and her strange aversion to chocolate... I think she got that from Bill, not me. Chocolate for life yo.

But, that's not the point! The three of us stayed in our bedroom, AC on and under the blankets while re-watching Cinderella for the nth time in the past week. Bill and I have memorized it inside and out, but I would gladly rebuild the memory cleaner and do it all again for Pennie.

Except I friggin won't, oh no, no, no.

When I went to take my shower, it was about 1 and my little devils [pun so intended] wanted to join. I stared blankly at Bill, but I gladly dragged in my mini devil inside with me. Bill gave me his puppy pout, but I have taught my daughter well, so in synchronization, we stuck our tongues out together and mocked daddy. We washed up, and we used her pink princess-bubble-bath-time soap that made us smell like lilacs.

Bill grinned at me, but thankfully made no comment of my grade A princess freshness.

I elbowed him when Pennie turned around anyways.

After a wholesome lunch of turkey burgers and fries, Bill took our baby out back and they played on the wonderful handmade [not really] playground that daddy made. We had a decent house [mansion], and no one lived around for miles, so at least her cute shrieks wouldn't bother anyone.

I pushed my glasses up on my nose, chuckling quietly. They were just too cute... God I love my family.


	3. Summerween Preperations

**AN: Summerween hehe. It's coming up for them. I can't wait to write the two chapters that correspond with this lol... I might change this to M or I'll write a little sidefic heh. Hope you like!**

 **-o-o-o-**

"Mabel, no that's a horrible idea.."

"Bro bro, please, I am the master of everything! You should know that I deeefinitely know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, let Shooting Star do her thing Pine Tree!" I grinned while he glared over at me. Pennie was situated in my lap, playing on my phone. She and I had already gone through the painstaking process of measurements and getting pins stabbed in to keep the fabric the way she wanted [to which I laughed and I made sure she was very careful with our precious little darling].

Pine Tree had apparently hated it though... It was cute! He was shirtless, always a good thing, and Shooting Star was working on his wood nymph costume. I was going to be a light nymph and our precious was going to be a water sprite. Hah... It was going to be the cutest summerween ever.

If Dipper could stay still that is.

And stop complaining...

I sighed, smiling softly at the twins banter.

"Mabel, no, you are not Adam-ing me, what the fuck does that even mean?!"

"Language! And you know, some... leaves cupping your parts. Plus, it wouldn't be too bad, it's gonna be a hot summerween this year. I think Bill would like it though so, just an offer."

"Mabel, you are never doing that. I know you're a fashion designer now, but that sounds horrible."

I grinned. "Babe, I think it's a lovely idea."

"You shut up." He blushed and crossed his arms.

"Alright... well then, we're gonna get you that... shawl thingie for around your waist, and it'll come to the front kinda ruffled. And then, I'll use some makeup to contour your abs - "

"What the hell - "

"AND THEN! I'm gonna make your headpiece! You can wear the tights too."

"As if I wouldn't."

I chuckled and directed Penelope's attention to her papa. "Sweetie, don't you think papa would look really good?"

She grinned and noddede, making Pine Tree blush even more, a gentle smile pulling at his lips.

"Not as good as you of course Pennie, but we've gotta at least try," I said seriously.

She nodded solemnly to me before turning to her auntie and papa. "At least we get to matchies," she mumbled out, leaning back against my chest.

The three of us laughed. At least Mabel would be taking care of Pennie and her friends... then I can play with my little wood nymph for a few hours...


	4. Grandpa Lees' Journal

**AN: So, I wrote this in the car. And I have no idea how good it is or not xD Right now I'm watching some good ol' indian TV at my aunts house, so tell me if I have any mistakes here lol.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 _My arch nemesis decides to marry my grandson and make a kid together. What a wonderful life._

 _I was skeptical when Dipper came home with a boy who was obsessed with the colour yellow, but when he said he was Bill Cipher, I thought about saying "Aha!" or fainting. Ford and Mabel didn't seem all that surprised, and I was just wondering how much they really knew._

 _I mean. Bill and I haven't had the nicest relationship... And apparently they haven't either, their first meetings at lea_ _st. When I pulled Ford aside later, he scoffed and shook his head while telling me about their soul bond. Their soul bond._

 _It's seems like a damn cheesy start, but at least Bill was shoved into his new human form..._

 _Then they got married. Mabel cried, Ford sobbed while giving Dipper away and I sniffled. They both looked so handsome in their tuxes. Dipper was about... 22? And no one really knows how old Bill is, but the documents say 24. The ceremony was beautiful, and Mabel caught the bouquet. I whispered to Ford I was going to give her away when the time came._

 _When Dipper announced that Bill was pregnant, I didn't know how to respond? I just stared... Mabel had the balls to ask if this meant Dipper topped. Bill replied, "We switch." Ford and I stared some more before he laughed and I shuddered._

 _I guessed the child would have very obvious demonic traits, but when the time came for her to come out [a very complicated and scary c section] and I held her in my hands as I cleaned her off, I couldn't help but think she was absolutely adorable._

 _She was... So tiny. So warm and she even if she was shrieking, when I placed her in Bill's arms, she quieted down. Her coos were soft and her blonde hair was paler than the obnoxious blond of her father, so even her hair looked soft._

 _When Dipper and Bill were ready to let other people touch their precious baby Pennie, I admit, I was a little excited. I asked softly, and when I held her, wow. She was cooing and grabbing for my glasses or my scruff. She had the most beautiful hazel/gold eyes... I know it's silly, since I've obviously seen her around the house, but I wanted to cry. She could have been the baby I never had, and holding her just.. shocked me._

 _Pennie, if you ever read this journal entry, please don't make fun of your dear old grandpa Stanley. I've just loved you from the first moment I saw you hun, you're a light to everyone around you._

 _Bah, this is too cheesy._

I signed and dated the entry like always and placed it inside the drawer of my bedside table. I looked at the family picture Mabel forced us to take on top of it, grinning at the fathers standing in the middle, their little bundle of joy in Dipper's arms.

After such a long time, I had a family again. It felt so nice.


	5. Daddy's Job

**AN: aha, don't hate me for this one lol it kinda sucks... hope you like it.**

 **-o-o-o-**

The most blessed month of all, November, was upon us. I was always interested in human culture, but this is definitely my favorite holiday. Ever since Dipper had gotten me in a soul bond, even the first year when he was 14, at his regular home in Piedmont he would "invite" me over.

There was just so. Much. Food.

 _Clink_.

I, in no ways, do not _need_ to eat. And the digestive system is quite disgusting... But God, the food on Thanksgiving is so damn good. I have eaten it blindly, with no regards of the horrible human digestive system.

When Dipper makes the turkey I want to cry.

 _Pant_.

And since it's closing in on Pennie's fifth birthday, (November 17th), Dipper said that he would make her favorite dish for the thanksgiving feast. We both grinned when she said red velvet cupcakes. She and Grunkle Lee seemed to have spent quite a lot of time together these past few weeks and apparently she now likes one of her most disliked food - cupcakes.

Pine Tree and I didn't say anything about it though, just sipped at our tea.

 _Crash_.

This month makes me wary of leaving my family alone. For humans it was holiday season, and then there was always that... "Festival, down under" that I have to attend at least once every decade. But I don't want to leave them alone, and I definitely don't want to take them with me...

I carefully slit the throat of the unconscious demon in front of me, licking the blood off my blade. Oh well, I'll think about my wonderful family later. I have a job to do for now.

I hope I'll be home for dinner...


	6. Game Night and Sweater Hell

I don't understand how this kid - this measly 14 year old meat sack! - could have figured out such a complex spell. Why have I been disregarding thing that he's been doing? Why have I been letting myself focus so much on the damn apocalypse? This is going to put my plans behind for years and years to come! Well... I guess, it shouldn't affect me too much, since I am an omnipotent demon of pure energy.

Stuck in a damn human body...

I sighed as I floated above Dipper's desk on my back. How could he have figured out this spell? How was he strong enough to soul bond us with just his will? I certainly didn't want this, but he was so hard headed that he managed to do what I didn't think was possible for a mere mortal. I cackled. Dipper really was my favorite meat sack - the most interesting one too! I've seen his past lives, and they were all delightfully like him now. Not counting the other alternate dimensions of course.

Now I was stuck in a soul bond with the kid. I would have permanent tabs on the kid at least, with his core always tugging at his own when Dipper was calling for him, or thought of him. I couldn't help but smirk at that fact. He thought of me pretty often, and I couldn't help but feel flattered. ... Or the closest thing of that for a demon who's been a human for just a week and three days.

Humans came with emotions, a longer concept of time, and the need to dispose of waste after eating (something I found out the hard way). I have also found out, being a demon, I don't actually need the same sustenance as humans. Or really, as often as they do. I have to eat sometimes - but I make sure that it's few and far in between.

I shuddered. Human digestive systems are disgusting...

Shooting Star has been bothering me to stay still for sweater measurements. I quickly shrank down in size, only to be very dizzy the next moment. New restrictions on powers too.. Earlier today she gave me a bright yellow sweatshirt with myself in the middle and a brick pattern. It was far too big. She told me the next time I came downstairs, I had to wear it.

I haven't been been down in an hour or something by now. I snickered.

Dipper came soon came into the room. "Mabel's looking for you, you know," he said absentmindedly, grabbing a sweatshirt of his own out of the closet. He looked up at me as he slipped on the sweatshirt, a lovely one with a unicorn on it, saying "Sinning Is Winning" in rainbow colors. In all honesty, Shooting Star was getting better at sewing... "Bill, it's game night, come on."

i looked at him blankly. Game night? What weird ritual was that? "What's game night?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, smiling slightly up at me. "Come on and you'll find out."

I groaned and gently tapped down onto the floor.

"Pay nice Bill, and wear your sweater. It's a tradition that everyone but Mabel hates." He rolled his eyes and I chuckled.

I slipped it on and we walked downstairs. I reached downstairs only to find the old meat sacks in a similar dressing situation. I laughed out loud, grabbing a chair and pulling it out and straddling it, leaning my face against the back of it.

Mabel had boxes and boxes of... Probably games in her hands, which she quickly dumped onto the small table. She had a wicked grin on her face while she looked at me. "Pick your poison Cipher."

Game Night is my favorite night of the week. I beat their sorry asses at poker. All seeing eye and all... But they don't have to know that.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: I really hate myself. This was pure indulgence for teenage bill and dipper. Pennie will come back soon promise.**

 **Aahhhh Give me some prompts for this if you guys want ;D I'll try to incorporate it into the story. I had an idea for next chapter though c: get ready babes!**


	7. Feeding Mayhem

If I hadn't known any better, I would just say she was a normal child in her terrible twos.

The fact that she was a half human, half demon baby did not slip my grasp however. It was how she was levitating and refusing to eat her lunch. But of course, I'm just fucking ASSUMING it's her demon half. Because God KNOWS he put that shit in human DNA and it just affected now.

"God effing dammit Bill, go to hell and stay there," I mumbled as I grabbed a hold of Penelope's foot, carefully dragging her back down into her high chair.

Mabel came back with a small jar of baby food. She grinned at me, handing me the jar. "If I remember correctly, I took feeding shift for the day. You're turn to be in the splash zone."

"Fuck you Pines." I glared at her while I unsrewed the damn cap.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she said in her most sultry voice possible. Dammit.

"Mabel, I swear to god, if you make me horny right now, I'm going to kill you and then myself."

She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers and I gently placed my hands on Pennie's shoulders. You know, to keep her from using her developing powers on us...

Ah fuck you Bill.

I pressed down gently, Mabel cooing and convincing the little devil spawn [which is both a diss and a true statement] to eat her mushy peas and carrots. I was happily surprised she managed to eat about half the can of baby food before she started having her little bouts of "fun".

I ducked, shrieking, as a tiny little blob of the goo was flung towards me. It hit the wall, thank god, but damn, her aim was getting better.

"Mabes, can you hurry and finish this up please?"

"She has to eat it Pacifica, I can't just shove the can in her mouth."

I groaned, ducking again. This time she nicked me a little with the disgusting green gloop. I had a streak of green on my cheek...

I could hear Mabel holding back laughter as I wiped the baby food off my face. I glare at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Duh, why wouldn't I be?" she asked between giggles. "You're getting super frustrated over a baby Ciph. It's hilarious."

I just scowled at her over the baby's head, watching her feed Pennie...

And now I have a face full of green goo.

Absolutely

A-fucking-mazing.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: I like Pacifica with a sailors mouth lol... Also, in case you didn't get it, "ciph" is pronounced like "sif" and yeah, you probably got that. For those of you who read my other story "Dipper's Journal", this is a nice fluffy present, so get ready for the angst :D**


	8. Haircuts

**AN: This is a one shot from when they're younger. Dipper is maybe 17? 18? Idk**

 **-o-o-o-**

"But why do I have to do this?"

"Because I said so."

"Pacifica - "

"Dipper," she sighed, cutting me off in a huff, "please do not argue with me right now, I have to see if I can do it! Mabel wants me to do hers and I don't know if I can, so please..."

I couldn't say no to that... I sighed and turned back around to face forward in my chair. "Fine, but please don't use this as an excuse to slit my throat with scissors."

Pacifica smirked at me through the mirror, turning on the clipper. "Can't say the idea hasn't crossed my mind dear."

I stared in awe at my reflection before looking at her. "My hair will never look as good as this ever again."

"I know, so cherish it." Her smug look was quickly tempered down from the blush spreading across her cheeks.

I grinned, stood up and hugged her. "Thanks. I'll admit, when you said undercut I thought I would look like shit but I.. I actually think I look good."

She looked over my shoulder and giggled. "Someone else likes it too."

I turn around to face a red Bill Cipher who's getting redder by the minute. I blush before walking over and asking shyly, "So... What do you think?"

He squeaked, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes before crushing me in a hug, shouting, "I DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD GET CUTER BUT YOU DIIIIID!"

And so, Bill played with my hair for the rest of the day.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: I like the idea of Dipper with an undercut and Bill saying it felt fuzzy :3**

 **(idk, should I even continue this story anymore, no one seems to like it lol..)**


	9. Ill

**AN: Pennie's two in this one ^-^**

 **-o-o-o-**

Dipper held a hand to her forehead, wincing at the high temperature. He stuck the thermometer under her tongue again, placing a wet towel on her forehead.

Bill rushed in, blood splattered on his cheek and on his clothes. He panted as he knelt next to his daughter. Distractedly, he said, "Sorry, I came home as quick as I could, I didn't really have time to clean up."

Dipper just nodded, squeezing Bill's hand in his own. "Can... Do you think you could help her? I've already tried to help her, but since the human meds aren't working, I'm thinking it's not a human disease."

Bill nodded, clutching Dipper's hand and carefully petting Penelope's forehead. "Yeah, yeah I'll look into it." He looked up from his place on the floor to his husband in the bed next to her. "Did anything get past the barrier do you think?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright, it could just be a natural thing but, yeah, alright," Bill sputtered, eyes scrunching with concern. "Hold on baby, I'm gonna go get my books. I haven't had to _heal_ in such a long time..."

Dipper nodded, though Bill was still looking at their daughter. He brought Bill's hand up to his mouth, kissing it. He smiled softly, trying to soothe the demon's nerves. "I'll be here with her."

Bill nodded, quickly getting up and leaving the bedroom. Dipper went back to looking at Penelope, heart thumping in his chest.

God, if this happened all the time, her getting sick, he wasn't sure he would handle this worry each time. He scooted his chair closer and held her tiny hand in his own. He leaned over and kissed her damp forehead before grabbing the towel again. He would always worry about her baby though, so he was in for a long ride. He smiled wanly, dabbing it against her skin.

It was okay though. Obviously... She was light of their life. Nothing could change that.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"Daddy! Papa!" Tiny scurrying feet rushed down the hall. She ran into the kitchen, quickly levitating into her highchair and squealing, "Pancakes!"

Dipper laughed, nodding. "Yes dear, I'm making pancakes."

Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, nuzzling his face into the other's neck. He mumbled about how he hated sunshine and morning and him for making him wake up alone. Dipper shushed him with a quick kiss and a large stack of pancakes. Bill glared at the other, before smiling and kissing him again.

"Daaaaddyyy, pancakes!" Penelope whined, banging her fists on her tiny table.

Bill grinned against Dipper's lips, breaking away from him to entertain their daughter. "Coming right up buttercup! Anything you want specific?"

"WHIP CREE AN' SYRUH!" she shouted excitedly.

Dipper turned the stove off and went over to their daughter, tying her bib around her neck and pecking her cheek. "Alright, you got it." He sat in between Bill and Penelope, laughing and smiling at their antics.

It was the start of a good day.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: I was gonna make it super angsty, but I couldn't ;u; They need all the happiness they can get. Also, pancake day always has drenched-in-syrup results :3 Leave a comment telling me what you wanna read. I've got a couple ideas, but I'm open to ideas :D Have a good day/night lol**


End file.
